Damage
by Kitsune634
Summary: While her sister lived a life of privilege in the Wayne manor, Kylie was brought up in the league of assassins. She was tortured and trained, completely unaware her mother is closer then she could realise. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I sat alone in a small room no bigger than a broom closet waiting for the bleeding to stop. As I was told I was being taught how to handle pain. Taught how to heal myself. The bullets sat on the floor next to me with the tweezers, needle and thread. I held a cloth against my wounds as I began to fade away. Sleep helps you heal. Healing gives you energy.

I wasn't alone. There were lots of us. Every couple of months a select few of us were taken. It wasn't age related. No one would come back. New kids would come in every now and then.

I was jolted from my sleep to the sound of a new kid in the room next to me. I looked through a peep hole I had made to see what was going on. A boy that looked older than me had and arrow sticking out of his leg. The two men that had brought him to the room ripped it out making him scream. The boy began thrashing around in pain before he passed out. The men mended his leg before leaving.

It wasn't soon after that the boy woke up, frightened. This kid must be really new. I watched as the boy began crying and I began to panic. They don't like tears here.

"Hey." I whispered trying to get his attention. He noticed the hole and began to wipe away his tears.

"Hi." He replied with a sniffle.

"If they find out you were crying they beat you more." He began frantically wiping his tears and I felt sorry for him.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, I assume trying to take his mind off the pain.

"Forever. I'm five now. You're lucky. You're only up to the easy stuff." He widened his eyes at me. Oh no I think I might have scared him more.

"I'm Kayden by the way." He said looking like he was going to fall asleep.

"I'm Kylie." The boy was asleep before I finished my name. Good. He should rest.

I wanted to sleep again but I was by a scream down the hall. They were choosing again. It was everyone's worst nightmare to be taken. Mainly because we had no idea what to expect. So we expected the worst.

My body froze up when they stopped at my door.

No...

I looked up to find Talia. I had only ever seen her once before. She smiled down at me which only made me nervous. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was the kind that made you worried.

"What's your name young one?"

"Kylie." She pulled out a little necklace out of her pocket and put it around my neck.

This is the single strangest day in my entire life.

"Your new name is Kayla. I will be handing you over to your first combat trainer. If she ever learns your real name I will kill you." She seem so nice until that last sentence.

"Who is my trainer?"

"Her name is Jace Todd."


	2. Chapter 2

Talia puzzled me.

She trained me for a week with her son. Damian was told to call me Kayla but he knew my name. He was in on whatever secret Talia was keeping. They were both trying to drill in that my name was Kayla.

When I looked in a mirror my reflection had changed. My face was different. My hair was brunette. My eyes were hazel.

I no longer had my black hair or green eyes. Talia explained that I always had to wear the necklace and it concealed my true appearance. I didn't question her. I never questioned her.

Today was meant to be the day I was handed over to Jace. Damian was making sure I left with bruises.

"What's the matter Kylie?" He swung at me and I batted him away. Compared to him I was pathetic. "You fight like a baby!"

"Damian!" Talia halted her son as she entered and he stood back. "First of all, Kayla is only beginning training. Second of all, teasing is unprofessional."

"Sorry, Kayla." Damian is officially the first person to ever apologise to me. Even if it was ordered in a way, I'll still appreciate it. I bowed my head slightly in a acceptance.

"Kayla it's time for you to meet your new master." She lead me into a room with paper walls and mats on the floors. A woman, taller than Talia stood in the middle. She had red hair and piercing green eyes.

"This is Jace Todd, your master until further notice. Jace, this is Kayla. She is your new student." The woman looked at me with soft eyes before scowling at Talia.

"Is this a joke?"

"I never joke."

"She's five. I wouldn't expect her to speak properly, let alone fight properly. She's not ready to be trained. I don't care what kind of messed up training you do with your son, I will not do that to some poor child you stole." Talia pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head. I tried to hold back a sob but couldn't. I don't want to die.

"If you don't train her I have no use for this pathetic thing." She cocked the gun and Jace held out her hand in objection.

"Hold up!" Talia smiled and lowered the gun. "I'll train her."

"Train her well. If I see improvement I might let you see your daughters." Talia left and Jace knelt down in front of me.

I bowed down; something Damian taught me to do. "Thank you for your consideration master Todd."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." I looked up shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jace laughed at me and shook her head at me.

"No, you were just fine. A plus." I cocked me head to the side at her statement.

"What's 'A plus' meant to mean." She thought for a moment.

"I guess it means good job." I nodded in understanding.

"Not to be rude, but shouldn't you begin training me?" She smiled at me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sure kiddo."

She began with punches. Proper punches.

"Start with you fist like this, turned upward at your side." She demonstrated and helped me with proper form. "Then as you punch, twist your fist so when it strikes your enemy your palm is downward."

I punched the air, slowly at first to practice the movement. She held out her hands as a target and I started throwing punches at them. All of a sudden she caught my fist. She turned my fist so I could see my knuckles.

"See those spots in between your ring finger and pinky. That's blood. You've popped blood vessels." She straightened out my arm and pointed to the knuckles on my pointer and middle finger. "Try and punch with these two. They're backed up by your forearm. They do more damage and prevent damage to your hand. Now again."

I continued with punching her hands. It was all we focused on for the rest of my session with her.

After training she lead me to a part of the building I had never seen before. She slid open one of the paper doors to reveal a small room with a bed and some sets of clothes.

"This will be your room. I will fetch you from here every morning and leave you here every afternoon. I will have someone bring meals to you. It was nice to meet you Kayla." She left and I made my way to the bed. It was just a mat on the floor but better than anything I've ever had.

"Good morning Miss Kayla, I've brought your Breakfast." I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see a boy in my room with a plate of food.

"Thank you." He set it down on the floor and bowed before leaving. I looked at the plate of food. Eggs, bacon and toast. I had never been allowed these. My initial impulse was to eat them quickly before they reconsider, then I thought to eat it slowly just incase I never get it again.

"How are you this morning?" I was halfway through my breakfast before Jace walked in. I jumped up quickly and bowed politely.

"I'm good thank you Master. How are you?" She sat down on the floor in front of me.

"I'm good, what's for breakfast this morning?" I smiled, sitting down before my plate.

"Bacon, eggs and toast."

"Do you like them?" I nodded as I ate more of my breakfast. "Good, I'll make sure you get more of it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Kayla."


	3. Chapter 3

Age 6:

"Kayla has shown remarkable progress Jace, well done." Jace looked at Talia menacingly.

"Perhaps it's because she's so young and impressionable." Talia looked down at me.

"What do you want me to do about that? She can't have a normal childhood anymore anyway."

"Maybe if you'd let me take her with me when I leave. I could actually teach her about the world."

"Absolutely not."

"But-" I didn't even realise I had said it until I did and I immediately regretted it.

"Don't you start you little twerp. Don't you dare attempt to question me!" Well that's an overreaction for just say 'but'.

"Are we done Talia. You've reviewed my progress, denied my request and yelled at my student. I think we're done." Talia gave me an acrid smile before leaving.

"You okay Kayla?"

"I'm fine Master."

"She's gone now, you can call me Jace."

"Okay, Jace."

Age 7:

"You're getting better Kayla." I blocked a punch but failed to miss another. It connected with my stomach and knocked me back. He swept my feet out from under me and I fell to the ground hard. "But not good enough."

I groaned at him. "I hate you Damian."

"Start again." Yelled Talia.

I got up and into stance. We were signalled to begin. Instead of striking first Damian waited, which only made me more scared. I threw two punches and a kick, all immediately following each other. He block the punches but missed the kick and it sent him back. I smiled proudly until I saw him smile. Shit.

He sent in two punches, I failed to block one. He kneed my stomach and kicked the back of my leg before knocking me backwards with a swung punch to my face. I landed on the ground hard. Ouch.

Damian went to help me up and I swatted his hand away, picking myself up. Talia was about to order another round but Jace walked in. I wanted to run up and hug her but Talia was here.

"Thank you Talia for looking after Kayla, I'll take it from here." Talia called Damian and they both left. As soon as she was gone a jumped into a big hug with Jace.

"I missed you."

"I know kiddo." We broke our hug and she began looking through her bag. "I got you a souvenir."

She pulled out two small poles. And I stared at them puzzled. "What are they?"

"They're Escrima sticks. I stole the off Nightwing." My eyes lit up.

"You fought Nightwing!"

"Yep."

"Are you okay?"

"Me and him just joke around, we never really hurt each other." I smiled at my newest gift.

"I love them!"

"I knew you would." She gave me another hug before standing up. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I rarely eat lunch on days that Talia takes me." Her face twisted in annoyance.

"Well, I'll have them make some sandwiches. Does ham and cheese sound nice?" She asked as we walked out of the dojo.

"Ham and cheese sounds perfect." I hadn't expected to, but I always felt safe when Jace was with me. It was an odd feeling, a feeling I never thought I'd experience. But then a thought hit me. A memory from when Jace first took me as a student. "Jace, are you only doing this to see your daughters?"

She took in a deep breath and I began dreading the answer. The answer that said 'I don't really care about you.'

"Yes, that was what I started training you for. But I've grown to love you as much as I would my own daughter. If Talia wasn't... well, Talia, then I'd adopt you. You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Talia." I looked down at my necklace. Jace doesn't even know what I really look like. I don't even know what I really look like. It's all Talia.

"So you do actually care about me?"

"Of course I do." She handed me a plate filled with ham and cheese sandwiches. Before I could eat any though, she lifted my chin up to look at her. "Don't let Talia or her demon son put you down. You're special. You're beautiful. You're strong. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I won't."


	4. Chapter 4

Age 10:

I fell harshly to the floor wiping blood from my mouth. I scowled up at my opponent. He smiled, looking back at his teacher for approval. I took this chance to swipe his legs out from under him. He grunted as he hit the ground and his teacher shook his head. I jumped up, straddling the boy to keep him down.

"Get off me!" He yelled out in rage.

"Gotta say please." I teased, only to be caught off guard as his fist collided with my face.

I fell back and he got ready to punch again, but was halted. Talia had a thing for pausing us mid battle to see who listens better.

"Merlyn, your student is progressing well. It's remarkable considering how late you began training him." Talia began. She tried to praise me as little as she could.

It was customary to shake hands after each battle. When the boy took my hand I scraped my nails along his wrist. He didn't show any reaction, except for a scowl directed at me.

"Jace, you've been training Kayla longer yet Kayden is more advanced." Kayden... I've heard that name before.

"Talia, Kayden is allowed to leave with his master and I am not allowed to take Kayla anywhere. Obviously you've proved the benefits right there."

Flashback:

"You want me to what?"

"Throw the battle. But don't make it obvious." I scowled at Jace.

"Why?"

"This boy has been taking out into the world, if you can make Talia think it helped him get better then she'll let me take you on one of my missions. " I nodded, groaning. I hated losing. It meant hurting.

"Jace, I can see what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" Uh oh, demon lady was on to us.

"She will not leave until she's ready. From what I've seen she is far from it."

"She will never be ready if you keep her locked up!" I had never seen Jace so angry. At least not expressing it.

"I think Jace has a point Talia. The girl can't be expected to function properly if she's kept cooped up." Merlyn cut in, supporting us.

Talia just shot him a glare and looked back at Jace. Merlyn seemed to take this as his cue to leave with Kayden. "Point or not, my decision is final. Kylie doesn't leave."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You said Kylie."

"No I said Kayla." She looked at me for a second, eyeing off the charm around my neck. "You did take her. And you made me train her. You took my daughter!"

"You spent the last five years with her, I hardly call her taken. Besides, it's not like you would've seen her much if you left her with Bruce. You only met Mila once." Jace was turning a whole different shade, her anger building into what I can imagine to be explosive.

"Don't you dare talk about Mila! You're demon beat son stabbed her! You kidnapped and tortured my child before handing her to me to unknowingly train and-" arms suddenly grasped my shoulders and pulled me back, covering my mouth. Jace- mum I guess, - heard my muffled scream and turned, ready to fight. I tried to warn her but one of Talia's men already had the drop on her. She was knocked out clean. They dragged her off and I was taken away.

I was brought to a room with chains to attach to my arms and legs. The room was cylindrical and depressing. I didn't fight. Talia had won. I swear, one day I'm going to kill her.

Age 14:

"When are you just going to get it over with?" I sighed. Talia liked to gloat just to piss me off. This bitch came back from the grave. This bitch killed her own son. Yet somehow manages to gloat. Guess I'm the only one who'll listen. I have no choice really. But it didn't stop me from expressing my disdain for the situation.

"I'd just like to inform you that your mother has given up the search for you. She's father too busy to worry about you." I stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"Is that suppose to upset me?"

"I also told her you were dead. That helped her give up too."

"That's nice." I literally didn't care anymore.

"Also we've decided to dispose of you and give you away as a slave. We're sick of feeding you. When Kayden Scott finishes his training you will belong to him." She pulled out a small syringe with a transparent liquid inside. She grabbed my hair roughly,

Inserting the needle into my neck. She ripped of my glamour charm and threw it away. "So that's what you look like under there."

She held up a small gem showing it off before holding it against my hand. I watched in a mixture of awe and shock as my skin soaked it in. My skin was suddenly more tanned and I new it was another glamour charm.

"How'd you-"

"You did it."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE YEARS LATER:

"What do you want?"

"Watch your tongue brat. Don't address me such attitude. I hold your life in my hands. Your extremely fortunate that I decided to spare you life." Talia thought herself to be merciful. How cute.

"You're giving me away as a slave to a teenage boy with raging hormones. I'm not excited." She gave me a smile.

"I don't care how excited you are."

"Well, I was just letting you know." She took my jaw in hand.

"You're so much like your mother. I guess it was a mistake to have her train you." She let go and handed me a robe. "We're introducing you now."

"Well yay for me." I put it on, using the hood to hide my face mostly. Talia loves making things dramatic.

She took me to Ra's Al'ghul's throne chamber of sorts. I stood behind Talia as we waited for the boy that I was to belong to. I remember him. I met him when we were kids. He was always better. I doubt he even remembers me.

He stepped in with Merlyn behind him. Man did he grow up good. Like I know what belonging to him could possibly mean and I was kind of dreading it. But now, looking at the guy I'm to be given to, I'm strangely okay with it. Ra's was meanwhile talking about how promising a student Kayden was.

"This is Kayla." I was introduced and I lifted my hood off my face. He stared at me, taking in my appearance. I didn't know what I looked like anymore. I hoped I at least looked pleasant.

 **We shouldn't give a damn about what he thinks of our appearance! We should be planning our inevitable escape**!

Right. Not like sitting in a cell for years would do much for me anyhow.

Once Ra's was done I was sent with Kayden. As I walked with Kayden and Merlyn, Kayden constantly glanced over at me.

"Kayla, you'll have a long flight ahead of you. How about you have a shower and we'll get you some fresh clothes." I nodded at Merlyn's suggested order. Kayden showed me to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I started the water but went back towards the door, trying my best to listen to anything they didn't want me to hear.

"She's somewhat important. They wouldn't waste time-" I missed a bit. "If she was useless they would've just killed her."

 **So we're important somehow**.

Who's we?

 **I'm the one who'll get us out of this, and you're the incompetent one who will sell this useless act. Make me proud.**

Thanks.

 **No thank you**.

I hopped into the shower, the water felt so much cleaner than what I'd been given for the last five years. It only fuelled my hatred for Talia.

While I was drying myself I looked in the mirror. My eyes were hazel now. My face had changed a little but I still looked decent.

I would love to know what I really looked like. But I have no idea how to get this stupid glamour charm out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you going to speak at all?" He finally asked me. We had been sitting on the plane silently for at least an hour, it was peaceful. It let me think about my inevitable escape.

"Forgive me if I'm not happy that I've been given to you as a slave after I was trained to be an assassin from birth. It's disappointing." As much as I longed for conversation I couldn't help being angry. He didn't even seem to listen though.

"Do you think I want to be here? At least now I've got a pretty girl to travel with." I almost rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm your slave. You could do whatever you want to me. Isn't it a little redundant to flatter me." He seemed to be thinking. Analysing everything I said. It was kind of annoying. Just speak!

"I'm not going to make you do anything. I could use a sidekick." I groaned and he could tell I didn't like that idea. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Cool."

"Are you seriously that desperate for conversation?"

"How can you just sit here so silently and not feel awkward." I'll take that as a yes then.

"What kind of assassin are you?" I asked looking at him like he was the weirdest thing ever.

"One that just got given a person as a gift." He said proudly.

After we landed he followed directions to the hotel we'd be staying in for the next month or so. Already booked and paid for. No matter how luxurious the room was it still disappointed me .

"There's only one bed." I groaned, displeased.

"At least there is a bed, it's better than the broom closet." I nodded in agreement before tossing myself into the bed.

"It's so soft. I never want to leave this thing." I declared as I hugged a pillow close to myself.

"We'll be sharing then." I shot up and glared at him.

"I'll sleep on the couch then." I took a pillow and set myself up on the couch. I'm not sleeping in the same bed with him. I may belong to him but I'm not giving myself up that easily.

I tried to fall asleep but found myself getting lifted up, I found myself on the bed and he was making his way to the couch.

"Why did you do that?" I sat up and asked.

"I may own you but that doesn't mean I have to be a dick." He rested his head and I laid back down.

"In my experience it does."

I woke up early the next morning. This was my chance. I went straight for the window, analysing them. There were balconies below that I could use as an escape route. I suddenly heard Kayden stir and felt my heart race. I don't know how he'll react to an escape attempt. I looked around frantically. The first thing I saw was a radio, that'll work. I grabbed it and sat it on my lap.

"Um, Kayla?" He said questioningly as he knelt down next to me.

"What is this?" I knew exactly what it was, I'm not stupid. But he doesn't know that.

"It's a radio. It plays music." It was infuriating how he talked to me. It was like talking to a toddler. But I didn't break character.

 **Wow, you can put up with that? I would've killed him by now.**

"Music. What's music?" He looked at me with soft eyes before he walked over to his luggage and pulled out a little iPod.

 **Seriously, it'd be easy**.

He plugged it into the radio and put on a song. It was loud, and it made me jump slightly.

"It's okay, the music's not going to attack you." I tried not to but nearly growled at him.

 **And somehow he's still not dead**.

"I. Know. That." I ground out. He stared at me for moment. He was analysing me, trying to figure out why they'd just give me away.

"Some people sing along with it, some people dance to it and some people just listen. Music usually makes people happy." I thought about and even though it wasn't fully true, I said the first thing I thought.

"I've never really felt happy." He didn't look sympathetic. Almost the opposite.

"That's because you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself. Think of it this way: you've been trained your whole life to defend yourself. No one can fuck with you. And if they do, you can kill them." I saw his point although I still glared at him. He turned away and headed for his suitcase again.

"You're right you know. They didn't just give me to you because they thought me worthless. I just can't tell you why." He pretty much brushed off the fact that I knew what he was thinking. I knew he was reading me just as much as he knew I was reading him.

"Why not?"

"Because Talia will kill anyone who knows." I said coldly. "So I'd leave it be if I were you."

"Sounds like a plan. I've got another one; get dressed. Well, get into something other than what you just slept in." I placed the radio down before walking over to him.

"What do you have for me to wear?" He picked up a suitcase and handed it to me.

"Clothes. Try a nice dress." I walked into the bathroom and opened up the suitcase. Before I even chose a dress I looked towards the door. Still open just a crack. I peered through the small space to catch a glimpse of Kayden. My cheeks heated up and I turned back to the suitcase. I picked out a black dress with small white polka dots and a red sash tied around the waist. I tied my hair up into a bun and tied a ribbon around it.

I walked out of the bathroom and he looked me up and down before nodding. "C'mon, lets go."

"Go where?" I asked following him towards the door.

"To see a friend."

 **You know what I miss? Straight answers.**


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't a fan of Kayden's friend. He seemed nice enough I guess, but he kept doing things I was perfectly capable of doing myself. He opened the door for me when he took us out to a restaurant. He even pulled out my seat. I'm not a baby, I don't need this done for me.

Kayden and him were discussing work matters. Something about a position at Queen Industries. It was important that he went for it to find a way in blah blah blah...

This was a terrible choice for a restaurant. It overlooked the docks as if they were a sight to be seen. I've never seen a body of water but I imagined them to look prettier. Escaping out that side of the restaurant was out of the question though. I really only had one exit route; the front door.

Although if I tried to leave and he tried to take back I could make a scene. That would get him away for sure.

This is the best planning you've ever done. Scream like a little bitch so someone else will save us. You disgust me.

Shut up.

"Kayla? What do you think?" I blinked and shook my head briefly.

"I think I want the Thai green curry." He rolled his eyes.

"Not about what you want to order."

"I wasn't listening, this is your mission. I don't give a shit how well you do on it." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How well?"

"Oh, you're going to fail. You won't kill him. Many have tried and failed. My mentor has personally met him. She has educated me on him and every other member of the justice league. Oh yeah, that's right. He's in the Justice League. He can get assistance from Superman. Your mentor can't even beat him. What hope do you have?" I took a bite of a bread stick I had picked up. "So I think that this mission is a joke and that you run away from the League of Assassins while you still can."

"I'm sorry but that's not the opinion I'm looking for right now." He said with this displeased scowl on his face like I cared.

"Boo hoo." I shrugged.

His friend just looked between us awkwardly. Before breaking a silence that had fallen over us. "Let's order then."

I slid my seat out -because I'm perfectly capable of it- and stood up. "Well you know what I want. I need to use the bathroom."

"The bathroom?" I asked a little surprised.

"It's cliché but never fails. And you're a woman, you can't be denied using the bathroom." Jace assured me. "Usually there's a window that is higher up but if that fails there'll be and vent shaft."

She was wrong. The was no window, there wasn't a vent. I was trapped in the bathroom. Goddammit.

What happened to the screaming plan? I thought it had potential.

Very funny.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Curse this stupid face. Curse those stupid eyes. They aren't mine. I want them back. "I want to know what I look like!"

I liked down at the sink, closing my eyes until I heard a small clink as something fell into the sink. My eyes shot open and I saw the familiar gem sitting in the sink. I jerked me head up to look in the mirror.

My hair was a dark raven black. My eyes were even greener than I remembered.

This was it, I could escape. Kayden didn't know this me. It was perfect.

Looks like screaming did work, I just didn't think it'd be at an inanimate object.

I smiled triumphantly for a second before I realised I won an argument with myself.

But what if I stayed?

Eh! Wrong!

He's going to get himself killed.

Good riddance.

"I get to choose, not you!" My hand shot to my mouth, covering it as I realised I said that out loud.

Well done.

Stop.

No really, you wanna get us locked up in an asylum? I heard Arkham's great this time year though.

"Just stop!"

"Are you okay in there?" I heard Kayden ask from outside.

"I'm fine master." I called out. I squeezed the gem tightly until I felt it absorb into me. It was a weird feeling.

"Don't call me that." I opened the door and scowled at him.

"Why not, I'm your personal slave aren't I?" He grabbed my arm harshly, pulling me back to look at him.

"You are not a slave."

"Then let go of me." I knocked his hand off, rubbing it where he had grabbed me.

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you." I gave him no forgiveness and sat down.

"You ordered what I wanted right?" I assumed, seen as though the menus had disappeared. He just nodded and avoided my eyes. Guilt.


End file.
